


Everybody's Somebody's Fool by Talkjive [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Nyotalia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0 - 10 Minutes, Rule 63, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Everybody's Somebody's Fool by TalkjiveDon't blame Canada. (prompt: Fem!America, mechanical bull)





	Everybody's Somebody's Fool by Talkjive [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everybody's Somebody's Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354489) by Talkjive. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Everybody's Somebody's Fool

 **Author** : Talkjive

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Characters** : Fem!America, Fem!Canada

 **Rating** : PG

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Don't blame Canada. (prompt: Fem!America, mechanical bull)

 **Text** : [here ](http://talkjive.livejournal.com/44240.html)

 **Length** 0:02:11

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Everbody%27s%20Somebody%27s%20Fool%20by%20talkjive.mp3) 


End file.
